narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Body Psionic Blade Dance
Throughout her training with Danzo Ouka learned many applications of using chakra both for internal and external uses. Ouka took the applications needed for the Chakra Scalpel and used it as the framework and foundation for a technique that is created in the same manner, but has a completely different function and goal. This technique forms Ouka's chakra into a mediums size sharp blade. With great control of chakra Ouka can extend the blades to form an arch around her fist and use it as a hilt causing the blade to extend out into a blade with two points. This psychic blade likes it counterpart makes cuts inside the body leaving or creating no open wounds but the damage is not done to the body itself, but to the mind of the target the blade attacks and makes contact with. Each time the blade cuts away at the targets body a fragment of their memory is also cut and shaved as well According to Ouka this blade targets the portions of the brain dealing with memory and destroys it by cutting away at it . Contact with the blades are indeed painless but are far more deadly to the psyche of the opponent. Each cut slash or scrape from the psychic blade can cut away fragments of memories that are linked to the brain. While the basics of the organism is safe from the blade like the daily function such as motor skills, things are are cognitive and taught can be cut away and taken, the memories that are cut out can not be restored easily. Unlike the physical body that once damaged heals over the course of time lost/cut memories do not. Certain events can act as triggers if they dealt with the lost memories and the affected person will experience Deja Vu at the most. Ouka uses this technique along side her Mind Body Memory Annexation technique which allows her to insert. draft, store and create new memories in place of the lost ones. Taking them over and joining them together to string along a memory or idea in place of the former one's Ouka has also used this to plant ideas in the minds of others such as a seed and then allow it to grow within their mind and blossom as their own unique original idea, unaware of their manipulation of her hands. Ouka can also use these blades to enhance her psychic influence over a person and corrode their minds making them more suspect to her hallucinations. With years of further training with the blade Ouka has learned to give the blade enough corperal form to be able to compete and clash with other weapons for parrying purposes. However despite this her blades still do not cut in the material sense of flesh and bone, but severs memories of the mind by cutting them out. Influences *Inspired by the Marvel Character Psylocke's ability to create blades with her mind, these psychic blades only difference is the effect it achieves once the blades make contact with a person.